August Rose
August Rose is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use him in any of your Games or fanfics without her permission. Thank you. <3 He is also the district partner of either Spring Rose, Amity Rose, or Fawn Rose, depending on if Pippycat enters another tribute for District 7, and who. August Name: August Rose Gender: '''Male '''Age: 18 District: 7 (12) Appearance: August has short, neat brown hair, freckles, and light-brown eyes and is very tall for his age. He's quite muscley, also. Weapons: '''Mace, axe, bare hands (hand-to-hand combat) '''Strengths: '''He is very physicaly fit and strong, and even though he looks slow, is very fast at running. '''Weaknesses: He's not very good at climbing trees or swimming, and isn't very good at hunting animals for food due to his weapon choices. Personality: August is a nice, quiet boy, until you anger him, when he can be very violent and cruel. However, it's very hard to anger him at all. Normally he is calm and quiet, and doesn't stick out much, except that he is tall. He's also very protective of the few friends he does have, and his 3 younger sisters (Spring Rose (16), Amity Rose (14), and Fawn Rose (12)). He usually doesn't like attention, and showing his feelings, so usually he tries to be his normal self. Alliance: If one of his sisters is his district partner, ally with them to help them win. Other than that, try to get into a group with 2-4 other people, but leave them eventually and take your sister with you. Fear: '''His sisters dying. Backstory August is the oldest of four children. He was born into what is probably District 7's richest family, so he had a lot of food, necessities, and freedom and other things that normal District 7 kids didn't get get. Right after the fourth child, Fawn, was born, his father died in a forest fire that destoryed much of the district. His mother took over their father's job, but August and his sisters couldn't do anything, because August was only 6, Spring was 4, Amity was 2, and of course Fawn was a newborn. So the four of them had to sit and watch while they got poorer and poorer as the district waited for the burned down trees to grow back. When August was old enough, he started working at a bakery to earn more money. The forests were almost grown back, and they thought that their family could make it, but they weren't paying enough money to stay in their expensive house. August worked his hardest. Spring was stealing from the market without her family -- or anyone, of course -- knowing, until one night the Hunger Games broadcast on TV was interrupted in District 7 with a live execution. August ran to the square, and beat the peacekeeper who was going to kill Spring. Spring screamed, and the whole crowd was quiet. August was going to be executed along with his sister, but he begged them not to kill her. They didn't. Instead, they put August in jail while letting his family live. When the forests grew back, his family earned enough money once again to bail him out. At the Reaping, it was his last year, while being Fawn's (youngest child's) first year at the Reaping. '''Depending on District partner: (If his district partner is one of his sisters): He knew when her name was called, he had to volunteer in the boy's place. He had to lead her to victory, even if it meant sacrificing himself. (If his district partner is another tribute): He watched the girl go up to the stage, and then, as his name was called, felt fear, but didn't let it show. He had to come back, for his parents, and for his sisters. Games Info Interview Angle: Nice, but dangerous. He wants to appear as a threat, but not too big to make himself a target of the Career's, and earn sponsors by making them think he will last long enough in the Games for them spend their money on. Group Training Strategy: Make allies, preferably 2-4, and learn other tribute's weaknesses and strengths. If one of his sisters is his district partner, than help them through it. Private Training Strategy: During private training, he will go for an average-to-high score, by showing off his physical srength, speed, and accuracy with a mace and axe. Bloodbath Strategy: Go in for supplies and weapons, and help his allies to get their supplies and weapons, too. Then, find his allies and run off together. Only attack if attacked. Feast Strategy: If his allies are still alive, go in for them and get their supplies. Only attack if attacked. Games Participated In 1. The Monster Games Hosted by: NIby District: 12 Training Score: TBA Placing: TBA Extra: These were, surprisingly, the first Games where August and one of his sisters were entered together. He allied with his sister Spring Rose(12), and was also entered along with Amaya Selene(8) who they didn't ally with. 2. The Family Games Hosted by: Summer bee 13 District: 7 Training Score: 7 Odds: 17-1 Placing: 16th of 24 Extra: Since these were the Family Games, August went in with his younger sister Amity. The two stuck together as an alliance and survived the bloodbath, until Amity Rose and Amity Grace© came into a 1 on 1 Amity match, and Amity Grace speared Amity Rose with a trident, killing her. August ran, but the gamemakers exploded him, earning him one placing behind his sister, while Amity Rose placed 17th and August placed 16th. 3. The 200th Hunger Games: The 4th Quarter Quell Hosted by: Kaeghan-is-a-tribute District: 7 Training Score: 8 Odds: 10-1 Placing: TBA Victims: Ellis Oaken(7) Extra: the first twist of this quell was that there would be twice as many tributes, and the tributes of the same gender from each district had to battle each other in a 1 on 1 match. August won his against Ellis Oaken(7), by axing him in the head. August's sister Amity Rose(7) lost her battle, though, so August went through to the final crop of tributes without his sister. In training, her earned a score of 8 and odds and 10-1, and didn't join any alliances. Pippycat's other tributes in this game were Ash Harper(9), who lost his battle to Icarus Crete(9) when his arm was chopped off and he presumably bled to death), and Celicia Fen(12), who won her battle against Ivy Walen(12) by sticking a knife in her stomach. 4. 5. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:18 year olds Category:Males Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:Pippycat Category:Rose Family